Methods are known for controlling a drive unit in which a setpoint value for a drive unit output variable is predefined, it being possible to modify the predefined setpoint value as a function of at least one reducing request and at least one load to be compensated for. For example in the case of propulsion of a motor vehicle by the drive train, it is known that a modeled consumer torque of loads for which compensation is required, e.g., secondary equipment, may be included in calculations at a specified point in the path for determining the setpoint torque of an engine controller. If that point of inclusion in the calculation is before a minimum selection having reducing external interventions, e.g., from a transmission controller or an electronic stability program, limits must be applied to these external interventions if the vehicle's engine is close to idle speed, because the idle-speed controller generally relies on support via the compensation for the modeled consumer torque. If limits are not applied to the external intervention, the inclusion in calculation of the modeled consumer torque is likely to be at least partly reversed by the reducing external interventions. This renders the compensation for the modeled consumer torque at least partly ineffective. Compensation for the modeled consumer torque would then have to be at least partly carried out by the idle-speed controller, but in the case described this design feature is not provided. If the point at which the modeled consumer torque is included in the calculation of the setpoint value is after the reducing external interventions, the reducing external interventions are unable to reduce the engine's total torque to below the modeled consumer torque.